


—, A Case Study by Asahi Nayuta

by Kuriitama



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: #HEH, M/M, kasmaran, shifting pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuriitama/pseuds/Kuriitama
Summary: …now that Nayuta thought about it, analyzing Ren’s behavior was sometimes more interesting than doing case analysis on his law study. (post-game setting)
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 120





	—, A Case Study by Asahi Nayuta

“I am… kinda at lost,” Ren frowned, holding one among the files scattered on the table. “It is a hard choice. For this case sample, I think this article will work. But there is a possible risk that this other article will prove to be more useful---I just can’t choose it?”

Nayuta snorted, sipping his coffee in one long gulp before he started speaking. “Are you a law student for real? To solve this case we definitely will go using this one. And to anticipate the other problem, you need to back up your argument with this article—”

Ren nodded, listening to Nayuta’s explanation carefully. It has been a while since they started studying together after class, which held so much merit in Ren’s side. Having been transferred in the same university, Ren realized that Nayuta was surprisingly an excel student at classes. His deductions on case were almost always right, and the way he taught was easier for Ren to understand. Unpredictable fact, considered it came from Nayuta who looked as if he only lived in the name of music.

From the start, it was kinda surprising for the others knowing that Ren and Nayuta were in law major—just how many of them commented that they didn’t expect it from two of them? Ren’s passiveness and Nayuta’s arrogance—both of them didn’t seem to fit in for law study at glance.

…or maybe that was only in Ren’s case. Nayuta was passionate in music, but he also didn’t fail behind in his study. It was surprising for Ren to find out, this other side of Nayuta which was—

—attrac…tive…?

“—Nanahoshi. Are you listening or not.”

Uh oh—Ren jolted when his name was called firmly. He raised his gaze to meet with Nayuta’s slightly irritated face. Being looked so passionately(?) like that made Ren feel uneasy. He immediately looked away, awkwardly admit his fault in so honest manner.

“I’m sorry….”

“So you were not listening.”

Ren was pretty sure that Nayuta would immediately follow with a scolding, but he continued with an unpredicted suggestion instead, though it sounded more like a dictation rather than suggestion:

“Take a five-minute break and eat your snack.”

Well, they were in the campus cafeteria after all.

Ren took one of his donut and started munching, savoring the sweet taste of the snack. Nayuta sipped his coffee again, hummed in serious tone while reviewing the files he had finished working on. Right, the view in front of Ren’s face right now was quite a… something. Of course Ren register Nayuta as someone cool when he did his performance. But who knew that he could also emitted different type of coolness like what he did this moment?

Ren’s mind was on a fierce battle about whether to start a conversation with man in front of him or not, but the answer was already determined before he even started thinking, right?

In the end, he always liked Nayuta’s voice a lot.

“Nayuta-kun?”

The man whom Ren called lifted his gaze just so slightly, directly met the caller’s eyes in the wait of additional sentence.

“You know… I’m sometimes stuck in class, different from you. But studying with me like this when it is more like only me having a hard time with the material and you explaining things to me… is it really okay for you?”

“Hah?” Nayuta frowned, made Ren startled a little. Uh—did that question before made him angry?

“I mean—uh, we call this studying together but doesn’t it look more like onesided tutoring session instead?”

“Nanahoshi.”

“Uh… yes?”

“DO you actually want to study or not—”

Uh oh wait Ren didn’t mean it that way. He must clear this misunderstanding ASAP!

“Ah no, I was just—I’m really glad that you teach me!!!”

“…tone down your voice, moron.”

—oh. Right, they were in cafeteria right now. Ren looked around, realizing that some people ended up looking at him. Well, a sudden table slap and a notable rise of voice tone of course would catch some unwanted attention. Not that it continued for long after a sharp glare Nayuta casted to them, though.

And so Ren sat back, looked slightly dejected and embarrassed, earning a deep sigh from Nayuta.

“I just want to say sorry for not contributing anything to you….”

“I called you moron once before, but it doesn’t mean that you can continue being one until this long. Listen, I’m just doing this thing with you to review the material. It is also for my own benefit.”

…so he get scolded in the end, huh? Even Ren himself wasn’t so sure. Nayuta’s words were indeed not a polite one. Yet he spoke in a slightly gentle tone—almost sounded very kind at Ren’s ears.

Nayuta continued sipping his coffee, stealing a quick glance at Ren who mumbled a ‘thank you’ right before his mouth was muffled with donut again. When Ren took a bite on his second donut, he realized another mistake of his, “Ah, my bad! I’m sorry for eating by myself like this. Nayuta-kun, do you want some donuts?”

Nayuta paused at one millisecond, looking at the glazed donut which has been bitten a little on Ren’s hand.

“One bite.”

“Uhn~!”

Ren hummed happily at the affirmation, reaching his hand across the table to present the sweets in front of Nayuta. Receiving the invitation, Nayuta held Ren’s hand and took a slow bite on the donut. Hmm—this tasted sweet. Not what Nayuta usually ate, but the taste peculiarly raised his urge to take another bite. Now that Nayuta remembered, he didn’t eat much this morning. Taking one more should be fine, right?

Without warning, Nayuta opened his mouth once again. When he took his second bite, his lips brushed just so slightly with Ren’s forefinger. As Nayuta savored the taste once again, he intentionally ignored the tenseness on Ren’s hand, avoiding himself from looking at Ren’s flustered face. Hah. Of course Nayuta realized it, especially when Ren was the type who was really bad at concealing his true thought.

Bringing that subject on an actual talk was completely different thing, though.

It continued with an awkward silence. Nayuta could clearly see Ren gulped and took a deep breath once while he was looking intensely at his donut—or his hand, oh well, Nayuta couldn’t guess that far.

“Just finish eating and continue studying already.”

Again, Ren’s shoulder went tense as he heard Nayuta’s reprimand. He ended up eating his donut quickly, with questionable light blush around his cheek. What was he thinking? Nayuta wondered, silently watching the dark haired man as his gaze trailed, subconsciously moved to Ren’s mouth—

—oh. So that’s it… huh?

‘Are you some kind of idiot virgin or what—’ Nayuta scoffed inside of his head. Getting embarrassed after feeding someone in his own volition was just so silly, Nayuta thought. Which part made Ren flustered, he wonder. The moment when his mouth accidentally brushed Ren’s finger? The realization of eating from the bite mark of each other? The whole idea of Ren feeding Nayuta by his own hand?

…now that Nayuta thought about it, analyzing Ren’s behavior was sometimes more interesting than doing case analysis on his law study.

In the end Nayuta fought really hard to refrain himself from laughing, which resulted in him sneering rather antagonistically instead. A scary view in opinion of every other people, though it somehow didn’t affect Ren at all.

After his last gulp of donut, Ren directly looked at Nayuta. Oh wow, look at those eyes now. As clear as amethyst, with no hint of previous hesitation and fluster at all. Easily, continuously changing Ren—just by doing that so innocently, he slowly and so steadily crept his way in Nayuta’s field of attention.

“Shall we continue our study, then?”

“Yeah.”

Of course Nayuta would never feel bored in analyzing this one special study case named Nanahoshi Ren.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoah I'm kinda afraid on writing in this kind of style, I hope both of Ren and Nayuta's thought make sense and don't go far too ooc hahahahaha o)---(
> 
> I really am interested on the fact that both of them go to Law Major and I just can't believe how they will do at classes hahahahaha (in game setting, they are transferred into same uni, and yes--) 
> 
> also, the way how Nayuta is a kind of honor student is my personal head canon. Only a simple deduction based on how his family situation is--I feel like Nayuta's is also the type who does it seriously in studying since he probably don't want to be a burden to his mother? 
> 
> Well it it just a HC though--I'm eager to see how Nayuta is depicted by official in the future AqA/
> 
> .
> 
> also I actually want to go with certain prompt but it becomes different fic instead duh I will write the original prompt later in separated fanfic, I guess o)--(
> 
> ps: pardon my weird naming sense for the title hahaha


End file.
